


Valentine's Day

by Ms_K



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_K/pseuds/Ms_K
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and love is in the air.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I know I'm late but here's my valentine's day fanfic.  
> I don’t have a beta and english is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy it <3

“Of course my idea is better than yours, Zelda!”

“No, it isn’t! I’m not going to let you drag me into the woods to have dinner just because you think that’s a good idea for a date. It’s not a good idea, it’s outrageous!”

Sabrina just got home to find her aunt Zelda and her aunt’s girlfriend Lilith fighting over something. She saw how heated the fight was and decided not to interrupt it. The blonde walked past the living room and the two witches were so immersed that neither of them saw the girl.

In the kitchen were Ambrose and Hilda watching everything with utter disbelief and a little bit of amusement.

“What’s happening?”

“Oh, you know, just the usual: our disaster aunt having a heated discussion about something unimportant with her disaster girlfriend.” Ambrose said.

“A normal night, then? What’s the motive behind today’s fight?”

“Well, Zelda and Lilith can’t decide how they are going to spend their Valentine’s day.” 

“What? This can’t be the reason, Ambrose.”

“I didn’t believe it at first, it’s ridiculous even for their standard, but that’s the reason, love.” Hilda chuckled.

“They are like like this for at least fifteen minutes. Lilith got here a little earlier than expected for dinner and while Hilda was preparing the food, I decided to do small talk with the lovely pair. Big mistake.” Ambrose rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the whole situation. “When I asked how they were going to spend their Valentine’s day they just looked at me like I had grown a third eye or something and asked what I meant by that. I told them about the mortal’s holiday and all the traditions behind it. Our lovely aunt told me they were not dating and our equally lovely demoness agreed.”

“I think that was the first time they agreed on something. It was rather impressive actually.” Hilda added.

“But our peace didn’t last longer because Lilith started talking about how her hypothetical date with our aunt would be and, of course, aunt Zee didn’t agree with it. And the rest you already know.” Ambrose said while motioning to the women in the living room.

Sabrina sighed. The Spellmans knew Zelda and Lilith were a couple, probably all Greendale knew it, the two women weren’t exactly subtle about their relationship, but, unsurprisingly, they keep denying it.

“You guys thought about doing something?” 

“No, we were waiting for you, cous.”

“Waiting for me? Why?”

“You’re the only one brave enough to do things you’re not supposed to, love.” Hilda said in her sweet english accent and Sabrina wanted to disagree, but she couldn’t, after all, it was the truth. 

“Or stupid enough…” Ambrose added.

“Okay, I get it.” Sabrina rolled her eyes “I have an idea.”

“Just do it, cous. I’m hungry.”

“We’ll be here rooting for you, love.”

“Thanks.” Sabrina walked to the living room and stopped in front of the two witches “Hi guys.”

Zelda and Lilith looked at her.

“Sabrina, I didn’t see you coming. When did you arrive?” Zelda’s face was flushed and Sabrina was sure she was furious. Her plan has to work, otherwise the Spellman family won’t stop listening to her aunt’s complaints about the demoness for a while. 

“Don’t worry about it, aunt. I want to talk to you two about your fight. It seems pretty heated.” Sabrina gave them a little smile in order to break the tension “So, what’s all this about?”

“Zelda doesn’t want to admit that I’m better than her at planning dates.” Lilith spoke and Sabrina could see how annoyed she was. Zelda just rolled her eyes.

“Lilith is the stubborn one here. She clearly can’t plan a date, or anything else for that matter, even if her life depends on it.”

The two women were ready to start another fight, but Sabrina was quick to intervene.

“Aunt Zee, if you think your idea is better than Lilith’s why don’t you prove it to her? The same goes for you, Lilith.” 

“I like this idea.” Lilith smirked

“Auntie?” 

“I think this solution is acceptable.” Zelda spoke in her elegant tone, eyes never leaving the brunette’s face “I’ll expect you to be here tomorrow night at six.”

“Fine, I’ll win this anyway.” The demoness was deadly serious.

“You wish!” 

Sabrina looked at Lilith and then at her aunt, both women seemed to have fire in their eyes. This little challenge wasn’t her brightest idea and she was a little ashamed for using the women’s competitiveness against them, but she was certain it would be all good in the end. 

“Good, it’s a date then. Can we have dinner now? Ambrose is almost dying from starvation.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………..

Greendale’s night is warm and cozy. The air was somewhat different today and even Zelda couldn’t deny it.

“It’s a lovely night, isn’t it?” Hilda was more bubbly than she normally was.

“No, it isn’t. It’s just a normal night, Hilda.” 

“Oh, aunt, don’t be so grumpy!” Ambrose looked at the clock in the wall and smirked before speaking again “Your girlfriend will be here in a instant.”

“For the last time, Ambrose. She is not my girlfriend.”

Zelda was annoyed not only with her sister, but with Sabrina and Ambrose as well. Since she accepted the little challenge her niece had proposed, her family thought it would be a good idea to make fun of her, especially Ambrose. Honestly, that boy has an endless list of jokes and innuendos and they seem to be directed only for her.

“The noises you make on your bedroom say quite the opposite, aunt.” 

Before Zelda could reply, the doorbell started ringing and she knew it was Lilith behind it.

When she opened the door she was faced with blue eyes and, for a moment, she couldn’t think of anything else. Lilith was wearing a black dress that showed a lot of her cleavage and leaved almost nothing to her imagination. The woman was gorgeous and a little extra, as always. Lilith truly is the devil in high heels. 

“You....you’re beautiful, Zelda.” 

“Thank you.” Zelda’s blush almost matched her red dress.

“So, ready to be destroyed, dear?”

“You are so annoying.” The ginger rolled her eyes “But I could ask you the same.” 

The witch said goodbye to her family and was forced to listen to one last inappropriate joke from Ambrose before she got out of the house.  
……………………………………………………………………………………..

The dinner went really well. Lilith’s jokes were actually good and Zelda found herself laughing through the whole time they stayed at the restaurant. They talked about many things but mostly literature, cinema and magic. 

The two women were having sex for three months but this was their first date and only on this night they discovered how many things they had in common, and Zelda found herself in a dangerous position, she was in love with the brunette and that’s exactly why her family’s behavior affects her so much. This date was only making everything worse.

“I enjoyed our time in the restaurant, Zelda. More than I thought I would like, actually.” 

“I told you. A nice dinner and a good wine is always the best option.”

“The night’s not over yet. Now’s time for my idea.”

“You’re really going to drag me into the woods, aren’t you?”

“Yes, dear. But I promise you it will be worth it.”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Your lack of faith is unsettling, dear.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Shut me up.”

“How old are you? Five?” Despite complaining, Zelda’s lips met Lilith’s and the kiss was slow and gentle. Zelda was the one to end it. “I…I guess we better go.”  
The brunette just shook her head.  
……………………………………………………………………………………..  
As they got closer to Greendale’s forest, Lilith took Zelda’s hand and looked into her eyes.

“You’ll have to put a blindfold.”

“You’re kidding, right?” The demoness just smirked and Zelda knew how serious she was. 

Lilith helped her with the blindfold and never let go of the witch’s hand. After a five minutes walk without a single word from the older woman, Zelda was getting annoyed, she hates surprises. Suddenly, Lilith stopped.

“We’re here.”

“Finally! Can I take this thing off?”

“Yes.” 

Zelda took the blindfold off and looked around, she found herself on a part of the forest she didn’t knew. In front of her were a big screen and a projector.  
“You didn’t….” Zelda’s face was one of utter disbelief.

“I had a little help. But yes, I did it.” Lilith said mischievously “Let’s watch a movie, darling”

They sat comfortably on a couch that Lilith had magically placed in front of the screen. Zelda sat as far away from Lilith as she could, but the demoness didn’t accept it and got closer to her. After a few seconds of an inner battle, Zelda rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

With a snap of Lilith’s fingers the screen came to life and after a few minutes Zelda could see which film they were going to see. It was Sunset Boulevard.

“Hilda told you, didn’t she?”

“Yes.” Lilith looked at her with a questioning look in her eyes “You don’t like it?”

“I love it, it’s my favorite movie.”  
………………………………………………………………..

After the end of the movie Zelda was more than thrilled to share her thoughts with Lilith, who seemed to have enjoyed the movie as well. 

After thirty minutes of an intense discussion about it, Lilith decided it was time to change the subject.

“I liked it. Our night, I mean.” 

“Me too. It was really nice.”

Lilith leaned in, Zelda allowed the contact and they kissed for a few minutes before they parted.

A comfortable silence hovered between the women, leaving a good feeling that warmed Lilith’s heart. The mere presence of the redhead held a power over her and the brunette found herself feeling things she shouldn’t feel. 

“Your family think we are girlfriends.”

“They are completely wrong.”

“Then what are we, Zelda?”

“Not girlfriends, for sure. We’re not some kind of hormonal teenagers.” Zelda’s tone is annoyed and Lilith knows something’s wrong.

“Okay then, what would you like for us to be?” A little blush appeared on Zelda’s cheeks, leaving the woman even more adorable in Lilith’s eyes “You want to be my girlfriend, don’t you?” Lilith said teasingly.

“Of course not! Don’t be so cocky and don’t give me this little smirk of yours, Lilith.”

“Then why did you get so shy suddenly?”

“It’s just….It’s silly.”

“Tell me.”

“You never asked.”

“Asked what?”

“For me to be your girlfriend. You never asked me.”

“Oh…” Lilith was confused “I didn’t knew I had to ask.”

“You don’t have to, Lilith. It’s just me being an idiot, again.”

“Why would you say that? You’re not an idiot, Zelda.”

“I thought it was more than just sex for you.” The redhead woman sighed “It sure is more than this to me.” Zelda whispered, but Lilith heard it.

The demoness looked at the ginger’s eyes and noticed how sad they looked. The moonlight made Zelda’s face look ethereal and Lilith wondered if Zelda wasn’t some kind of deity too. She sure looked like one.

“You do understand that I’m not good with emotions, right?”

“Yes, I know that. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Zelda was looking at the sky, a single tear flowing down her face.

“Look at me, Zelda.” The redhead woman did as she was told and Lilith’s heart started beating a little faster “I like you. I like you more than I thought it was possible. I like you so much that sometimes I think I love you. And seeing you here under the moonlight, face all flushed and lips swollen and red from my kiss I guess I’m not far from the truth. I’m not good with relationships but I’m willing to try for you. My sweet Zelda, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“I…Yes.” Zelda said softly. The witch’s hand landed on Lilith’s hair and she leaned in, mouth slightly open. When Zelda’s lips finally met Lilith’s, time stopped for them and it was like they were kissing for the first time again.

When they finally parted, Lilith grinned at Zelda “So… it seems I won our little game.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Oh, darling, the night isn’t over yet. You’ll have to wait and see.”

Zelda winked at the brunette and in that moment Lilith knew she was doomed, but she wouldn’t let the redhead know that. Before she could say anything, the redhead spoke again.

“Now shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

Lilith was more than happy to obey her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope it's not completely rubbish.  
> Have any tips or comments? Let me know.


End file.
